The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a mobile terminal apparatus, and an image processing system, more particularly, to a technology that corrects an image read by an image reading portion.
An image forming apparatus has a function (preview function) that displays a read image as a preview image for a user in a case where image forming of the image read by an image reading portion is performed. The user confirms the preview image before the image forming is performed and thereby can avoid an event where an image obliquely read and the like undergoes the image forming.
However, in the above image forming apparatus, in the case where the image obliquely read and the like is displayed as the preview image, it is necessary to set again the document on the image forming apparatus and read the image.
Another conventional image forming apparatus includes a display panel that has a touch panel function, displays a read document as a preview image on the display panel, and can execute correction of the image on the preview image by using the touch panel function. In this way, even in the case where an image obliquely read and the like is displayed as a preview image, it is possible to release the user from the burden of setting again the document, reading and correcting the image.